The White Dove and the Black Raven
by animeaddict08
Summary: With the chaos of The World finished, Haseo has to face the biggest problem-will he choose Shino...or angel-faced Atoli?
1. Broken wings

Atoli's POV

Raindrops stung my skin as I walked the streets of Mac Anu. I was soaked in the rain. My right arm was decorated with painful blue blotches; my staff was full with minor scratches, and my clothes were torn into small pieces, so I think I was half-naked.

"This is so embarrassing; what will he say to me?" I whispered under my breath as I continued to walk. After our-his rescue to Shino, they have been together since then, ignoring his guild Canard, which was now hugely famous and now has its own Area, and he left his responsibility and duty to his trustful members, Silabus and Gaspard. Because the AIDA was now and forever gone, Kuhn can now retire from his job, and obviously spend the rest of his time flirting other girls. Pi and Yata are now together. The twins, Saku and Bo, are trying to get along. The rest are now living in peace but not me.

As I was about to enter inside The Dome, I heard a familiar voice echoed through the distance. It was dark because of the rain, so I can't see who was calling. I continued walking inside The Dome. As I entered inside, several people were inside, almost all the residents in Mac Anu. Some were standing, some were sitting, some were sleeping, and some were chatting with each other. All of them were compressed so all of them can fit inside. They looked comfortable. I suddenly reminisced why I look so beaten. We were leveling up for the next tournament, when…

...flashback...

_"Why can't you leave me alone, you damn girl?" he shouted angrily as he tried to break my grasp at him._

_"I can't! I told you, I won't leave you, whether you like it or not! I promised myself that, and I won't break that promise. Never!" I exclaimed as I hugged him more tightly._

_But he finally broke my grasp. "I don't care what you promisedas long as I have Shino, I don't need you. She's everything I wanted so get the hell out of here!"He shouted furiously._

_"But I-oh!" I paused as he grabbed my dress and started tearing it apart into small pieces. "W-what are you doing?" I shouted as he continued to tear my dress into small pieces._

_"Why can't you grow up?" he shouted, still ripping my dress. He started tearing my stockings._

_"HASEO!" I shouted as I slapped him on his right cheek. I'm not sure if it's painful enough, but it did stop him from tearing my clothes._

_He was still clutching my dress even when he stopped tearing it. He seemed to relax, though. His eyes drooped all of a sudden. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." he apologized. I could've smiled at his apology, but the next thing he said made me frown instead. "but Shino is, and always will be, the reason why I'm here. She's also the real reason why I defeated AIDA and Cubia. But I…"_

_He didn't finish his sentence when I break his grasp at my dress, which was now torn into pieces. "She's the reason why you're here? You selfish jerk!" I shouted furiously, throwing my arms out. "SHE'S the reason YOU'RE here? She's not the only person why you're here, Haseo." I said. I tried to fight away my tears so it won't flow out, but my eyes were already sore. "You'renot the only person who defeated AIDA and Cubia, a lot of people were helping you defeating those viruses; Silabus, Gaspard, Kuhn, Yata, Pi, Sakubo, Endrance, Alkaid,"-I cringed at the last name; she's one of the people I'm jealous of-"ALL the people in Mac Anu, Dol Dona, and even in Breg Epona, were helping you defeat the viruses. EVERYBODY helped, but all you can think is Shino and yourself! Don't you even know how many people care about you? Don't you know that there is one person who really cares about you, who would do anything-everything- to protect you?"my sentence trailed off as my eyes were now flowing with tears. I sobbed uncontrollably, my hands on my face._

_Haseo walked closely, but I ran before he could touch me. I leave him standing there, my eyes still swelling with tears._

...end of flashback...

I cried as I remembered what had happened. I covered my face with both of my hands. I can't control my sobbing; they just flow out from my eyes against my will. I sat down on the cemented floor involuntarily. I'm not sure who was beside me, but I felt somebody tugging my distorted dress. When I removed my hands away from my face and glanced around, it was Bo who was tugging my dress.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with concern.

"I was about to ask the same thing but, what are all the people in Mac Anu doing here?" I asked.

"Well"his sentence trailed off as he scratched his head nervously.

"'Well'? Tell me!" I pleaded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you it'll make you mad." he said with droopy eyes. "It might make you upset.

"Tell me. I swear whatever you will tell; I won't be mad at you, no matter how horrible it is." I assured him.

"Well, if you say so. But don't get mad at me for saying it!" he said.

"I won't." I promised.

"Okay, were you wondering why all the people are in here?" he asked.

"I already asked that." I reminded him.

"Oh okay. They're-we're here because there will be a huge celebration outside to be held at Breg Epona." He explained.

"In Breg Epona? But why are we waiting here in Mac Anu?" I asked curiously.

"Because the newly-weds will be marching from here in Mac Anu, to Dol Dona, until in Breg Epona." He said. "I don't really know what's so special about it."

"I think it is," It really isn't. "but who are the newly-weds?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence in The Dome, only the chatters of the other people inside. Bo's eyes widen. "Uh…"

"Bo" I said suspiciously. "Who will get married?"

He gulped a huge amount of air. "Haseo…. and Shino."he said in a tiny voice.


	2. Veil

Atoli's POV

This time, my eyes widen. "WHaT?" I shrieked so loudly the people inside were disturbed. Now I really took back what I had just said. All eyes were locked on me and Bo. "Sorry…"I said in a tiny voice.

"Atoli…what are we gonna do?" Bo asked in a whisper.

"We'll go to the Chaos Gate, go to Breg Epona, and see the wedding." I instructed him without actually thinking.

"What? Seriously? But I thought you hate Shino, and I thought you hate seeing Shino with Haseo"-he paused. He stared at the people. The crowd was staring at us awkwardly in confusion.-"Okay, let's go." He said quickly.

We stood up as we went to the Chaos Gate. As we did so, a hologram which shows the lists of areas was shown after I touched the giant blue orb of the Chaos Gate. I chose the area 'Breg Epona'. Several blue rings surrounded me and Bo as we were transferred to Breg Epona. When we were in Breg Epona, several crowds were shouting in excitement, almost blocking the sunlight. Bo and I searched for the newly-weds. But several large crowds were blocking our way.

"Uh…Atoli?" Bo stammered. "Can I….ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered. "What is it?"

"…why are we here in the first place?" he asked.

I didn't answer. There was a long pause. My mouth opened, but no words came out, so I closed it back. "…nothing. Adrenaline rush, that's all." Was all I can say.

"Really? I don't think that's the case…" his sentence trailed off as he placed his index finger on his chin, thinking intently. "Are you mad?"

My eyes widen in sudden shock. "Of course not!" I answered quickly. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

"Well…you've been acting strange lately"-he paused as he examined my distorted clothes. He raised one eyebrow-"you even look strange." He commented.

"That's nothing. Don't worry about it." I assured him, but there was actually no assurance in my voice.

"Really? Then, why are your clothes torn?" he asked suspiciously.

My eyes drooped. I looked at the opposite direction. "I was leveling up by myself; practicing for the tournament." I answered. Well, at least I told the truth.

"By yourself? Don't you usually join with Haseo when you want to level up?" he said.

My cheeks blushed in a tint of baby pink whenever I hear Haseo's name. "I just want to know what it's like to fight by myself." I said with a fake smile.

"But…" he began. "…aren't you a bit sad when you're not with Haseo?" he asked with innocent eyes.

My eyes widen in curiosity. That's a hard question to answer. "…No. I tried to get used to that. I mean, Haseo doesn't need me. He has Shino…"I said in a low voice.

Bo stared at me with concern. "You need Haseo….don't you?" he said.

I didn't answer. I stared at the opposite direction as I sat the steps of the stairs in Breg Epona.

"Don't worry, Atoli. I know what it's like to do something without somebody you want to be with." He began. "Like when I'm not with my twin sister, Saku. She's not always with me because she usually finds Endrance, or helping their Trifle Guild. But she cares me a lot, even when she's always busy or using my hard-earned money without my permission. She tries to protect me from anything that will scare me." He said with concern.

I glanced at the sky. "Oh really? I wished I have somebody who actually cares about me, no matter how-insecure I am…" I muttered to myself without thinking.

"Atoli?" he asked. "What did you say?"

I stared at him. "I said…I want Haseo to…care for me." my sentence trailed off. "I need him, just as much as I care for him…"

"No." he disagreed. I was about to curse him but the next thing he said made me stop. "He needs you. And not only you care for him, you love him, just as much as he loves you." He explained.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "…where did you get that idea?" I asked.

"Because I know him a lot more. "He said with a wink. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

I stared at the ground, kicking imaginary dust. "….I know what I'm gonna do." I said as grabbed a piece of paper from the sidewalk and searched for a pen. I started writing a letter.

Haseo's POV

As I was about to wear the white tuxedo, I felt a soft tap on my right shoulder. When I turned around, I smiled as I realized who was behind me. "Shino…" my sentence trailed off as I stared at her dreamily. I brushed her cheek with the back of my right hand.

"Are you excited? We're going to get married!" she said happily as she danced around the dressing room gracefully, admiring her new wedding dress. I bought for her myself; I spent most of my money from my guild so I could buy a wedding dress for her.

"Do you like the wedding dress I bought for you…" I asked as watched her danced in graceful movements. She's the kind of girl I want spend for the rest of my life. She's the reason why I defeated the AIDA and the Cubia. She's the reason why I saved all the people from the viruses. She's the reason why I'm here…or so thought. There was this damn feeling I can't shake it off; guilt. Damn that feeling. I felt as if there was somebody else important in my life…but hell, I don't care who that person might be. As long as I have Shino, she's the only person for me.

She stopped dancing as she glanced at me. "Of course. I appreciate what you did for me, Haseo. Everything you did for me is always special…" she thanked.

I smiled at her. What else should I do? Later will be our wedding, we'll be 'husband and wife'. Of course I'm happy. But guilt started to swept all over me again. Bloody hell…

"What's wrong? You don't look so good." She said in concern as she examined me.

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? I'm okay." my sentence cut off as I realized what she meant. I stared at the mirror, examining myself. I was a bit pale, that was the only thing that was different.

"So what if I'm pale?" I said to her. "Our marriage will start even if I'm—" I paused as somebody suddenly barged inside. As I turned around to look, I was pissed as I realized who barged in. "What is it this time, Silabus?" I shouted furiously.

"But Haseo, somebody sent you a letter. It looks kinda urgent, since the letter is heavy. It might have been from the CC Corp." he explained as he handed me the letter.

I snatched the damn letter from his grasp. I opened the flip of the envelope. Silabus was right, because inside was a long letter from. Damn that feeling, again. I thought to myself as guilt started to swept all over me again when I realized who sent the letter. Atoli. I thought as I read the letter. "This is not from the CC Corp…" I whispered to myself as I read the letter.

**_Dear Haseo,_**

**_Happy marriage for you and Shino! I felt proud for the two of you! Isn't it great for the two of you to be 'husband and wife'? I was surprised when Bo told me that you will be marching from Mac Anu to Dol Dona in a limousine with thousands of people marching behind you, and the main event will be held in Breg Epona. Your marriage will be a huge celebration, huh? I mean, everybody will be celebrating your wedding. I'm sorry I can't go because I have an important assignment to do in Moon Tree. I wish I can come, then again I can't. I told Gaspard if he can tell all about your wedding when I come back later…or tomorrow. I also told Kuhn if he can bring my wedding present for you later at your wedding. If I come back, I might give a surprise for you-just for you. When I went to Breg Epona, there were so many people wearing white clothes! Was that supposed to be your wedding theme? I think it's really cute, choosing something bright for once. What will be your wedding clothes? Whatever will it be, you'll look handsome at your own wedding. You always are…_**

**_This happened so fast; we-you defeated AIDA and the Cubia, and then you saved Shino from her coma. I cannot believe you destroyed the viruses that the CC Corp. can't. Maybe you were destined to save people…like you saved Shino and the other Lost Ones. I don't know-maybe I don't noticed the time much when I'm with you. Time really moves fast, you know? But please-don't let the speed of time stop you when an unforgettable wedding is in the way. Just try to enjoy the event. Don't let anything stop you; I-we just want you to enjoy your wedding._**

**_P.S: Before it becomes too late, I want to say-write this to you before the event starts, I hope that what you will read in here may not disturb you._**

**_I love you. That's all I wanna write to you. I know that I always irritate you whenever I'm with you, and I'm always slow and clumsy. But I just want to see you smile…to let you experience what it's like to be happy, to help and serve everyone, to treat people like friends instead of treating them like enemies. I wish you know the feeling of being happy, joyful and being optimistic, not the feeling of anger and recklessness. I'm not writing this to offend you, but I'm trying to help you. But if you don't follow the things I wrote in here, then fineI'm not forcing you to change. Again, good luck on your wedding, and I love you…as a friend from now on._**

**_From Your Friend,_**

**_Atoli_**

I repeated the last paragraph in a whisper, so Shino won't hear it. "'I love you…'" I muttered under my breath. "…'as a friend from now on'…'" my eyes drooped as I read that sentence. I didn't thought Atoli already knew about the wedding. I thought she was busy doing something like admiring the doves in a field area, or lecturing other people about being reckless or something like that, or doing missions assigned from the Moon Tree like she wrote in the letter. But something bothers me, if she was assigned in an important mission in Moon Tree, why does she have the time to write a very long letter? Is she lying to me? Nah, that's impossible; Atoli isn't the kind of person to lie. She's too naïve to do something like that…right?

"What does it say? Is it from CC Corp.?" Shino asked, pulling me away from my chaotic thoughts.

"It's nothing…the CC Corp. are doing something that involves to 'maintenance' or something like that." I lied. I never lied to Shino before, I never thought it was a big mistake to lie in front of somebody I loved and cared for. So is it such a big deal to lie in front of Shino? I felt guilty for lying to Shino, but something else makes me feel guiltier, but I didn't know what was clouding my mind. It could have been something, or someone that makes me guilty.

Gaspard suddenly barged inside, which caused a vein throbbed on my forehead. He walked inside with a piece of paper in his left hand and a Bible on his right hand. Yep, he's our priest for the wedding. "Haseo, hurry up! The wedding will start in…"he paused as he examined his watch. "…t'll start in fifteen minutes! Haven't you realized how many guests you two have?"

"I know, I know we have almost 800,000 guests, or so." I answered. It's only a wedding, why do we have to invite all the people in Mac Anu, Dol Dona, and Breg Epona just to celebrate? But if Shino said so, then that's okay for me. "Don't worry, we'll be there." I assured him as I wrapped my right arm around Shino's shoulders.

"Okay. Remember, fifteen minutes!" he reminded as he went outside.

I nodded as I glanced at Shino. She glanced back with a smile. "I'm so excited, Haseo." She said happily as she hugged me.

"Yeah. Me too." I agreed…or maybe I lied. Atoli… I thought to myself sadly. Why does this always happen to me? "I wish I knew. I wish I told you...", I paused as I tried to force myself to speak the words I wanted to say to Atoli, "...that I love you..."


	3. Angel's scorn

Atoli's POV

"Are we there yet, Atoli?" Bo asked as we went to the place where the main event will be held. "I'm so tired…" he complained.

"I know. I'm tired too." I said. "But we need to go and see the wedding."

"But why? I thought you hate Shino whenever she's with Haseo." He said. "Why do we have to see their wedding?"

I didn't answer. We just kept walking to the main event. I really want to see Haseo. If he's going to be happy, to finally smile in his wedding, I wanna see that moment to come. But something else made me want to back away, something that made me feel like it was a waste of time to go to the wedding, but I couldn't decipher what that feeling is. But that doesn't matter for now; all I wanna do is to see their wedding.

"Atoli?" Bo asked suddenly. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed his index finger at somewhere.

I glanced at him. "Where?" I asked as I tried to look at his direction. When I found out what he was pointing, my jaw dropped slightly in awe.

We were at the heart of Breg Epona, and in it were thousands of people wearing white clothes. There were several cherry blossoms surrounding the center of Breg Epona, sending small amount of silky pink petals flying through the sky by the gentle spring wind. White balloons were tied around the cherry blossoms. And, there was a huge church I never saw in Breg Epona-maybe people can only see and enter inside the unknown church whenever there is a special event, like the wedding. Whatever makes the church visible in special events, the church looked ancient yet beautiful in many ways. The church was decorated with white and pale blue tiles. Its massive door was wooden and was painted in brown, floral designs carved on it. Two large towers were separated at each sides of the church. Each of the towers had its own set of large bells, used for a certain event.

"Atoli, look!" Bo exclaimed as he tugged my sleeve, sending me back to reality. He pointed his index finger at somewhere again, this time his eyes wide open in excitement.

I glanced at his direction. My eyes widen as I realized who Bo was pointing at.

"It's big bro Haseo!" he shouted in joy, still pointing his finger at my most favorite person in the world.

Just as I thought….he IS handsome in a white tuxedo. He waved at the crowd with a smile, the kind of emotion I want to see in his face. I smiled as he walked down at the stairs of the stairs, but my smile changed into a frown when I saw somebody else followed Haseo behind; a girl with the same look as I have, but her hair was pink with a tattoo that looks like a small tear below on her left eye. She was wearing a white wedding gown, while holding a bouquet of pink flowers. She followed Haseo happily as she waved to the crowd. I narrowed my eyes at the bride. Who does she think she is, following my guy like that? I thought to myself angrily. Though I already knew she was going to marry my Haseo, it still makes me feel like I just wanna PK Shino. It was the first time I felt angry, to plot revenge on somebody I hate, and that felt…weird.

"Greetings, our dear visitors from Mac Anu, Dol Dona, and from Breg Epona." Gaspard's voice boomed out from the speakers around the streets of Breg Epona, making me forgot what I had just thought earlier. "And welcome to the grand wedding of the newly-weds, Haseo the legendary PKK a.k.a. the 'Terror of Death' and the Emperor of the three grand tournaments, and his wife-to-be the lovely Shino, to be wed here in the Breg Epona Cathedral as we celebrate their special marriage." He announced as he held the microphone. He was wearing a priest's white clothes, and he was holding a bible.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Atoli." A familiar voice said behind me. When I turned around, it was the green-clad Blade Brandier Silabus. A small smile curved on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The answer was obvious. "….I'm here to celebrate, of course." I replied bluntly.

"Really…? You want to see Haseo marry Shino? That's kinda odd for you, considering the fact that you secretly love Haseo." He said as he scratched his head. "…not that I was interfering your personal life or anything." He said with a chuckle.

"That's okay. I mean, well…now that he has Shino…I should be happy for him, right?" my sentence trailed off as I tried to fight my tears away. "Sorry, I have to go." I excused, my right hand covering my eyes from the tears or from the brilliant sunlight, and ran away.

"But the wedding is about to start!" Silabus called out.

"Atoli, wait!" Bo shouted as he followed me behind.

I ignored the two of them and continued running. To tell the truth, I don't know where I was running but I didn't care. Anywhere is good except the church. Because I was covering my eyes with both of my hands I kept bumping people, but I also didn't care. I never felt like this before. I never would have thought I could be angry, but because of what? This is a wedding. I should be happy, like Haseo was feeling right now. When I usually see weddings like Pi and Yata's wedding three months ago, I felt very happy. Everybody was happy, including Haseo. He was clapping and cheering and congratulating the newly-weds. Now Pi and Yata are very happy with each other. But now it's Haseo and Shino's wedding, shouldn't I be happy? The answer was supposedly 'yes', but if there's going to be a chance that I can change something about that, the answer is obviously; NO. Why should I give up? Haseo is mine. I've never been selfish before, but should I care? From the first time I saw Haseo, I tried my best to make him smile, to prove that I am worth for him. And I'm not going to give up that chance.

I stopped running from where I stood. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Am I really that desperate to impress him?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, you are." A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Kuhn, his blue-haired ponytail swinging back and fround gracefully by the wind. "You've been invited?"

"Of course!" he answered with a cheerful smile. He placed his left hand on his chin. "Everybody is invited. Haseo and Shino invited most of the people they meet. If I'm not mistaken, they might've invited most of the people starting from Mac Anu, Dol Dona, to Breg Epona. I mean, Haseo is very famous, after all." He explained. "…speaking of which, why are you asking that question? Aren't you invited?" he asked.

What am I supposed to say besides saying to him that I wasn't actually invited? I gulped. "To be honest, I wasn't invited." I admitted.

His eyes widen. "W-wait, really? Gaspard told me that Haseo invited everybody. Why Haseo didn't invite you?" he asked.

I stared at the opposite direction. "Maybe he was busy organizing the event that he forgot to invite to their wedding"-my right eye twitched at the last word-"besides, I'm okay with that."

He examined me. "But how did you know there is a wedding, and why are your clothes torn?" he asked as he examined my torn clothes.

I stared back at him. "I know there's a wedding because Bo told me there is, and…"my sentence trailed off as I tried to think of an answer for the second question. "And…"

"And what?" he asked, tapping his foot in the ground while his arms were crossed.

My eyes drooped. "We had a fight." I finally answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "You fight with…who?"

I pursed my lips before I puckered them back. "…with Haseo. We fought with each other a few hours earlier." I confessed. I wasn't supposed to answer that, but guilt took the best of me.

"Really? I didn't expect Haseo to fight against you, but he is likely to do that to anybody, but still-I didn't expect he would do that to you!" he exclaimed. He scratched the back of his head subconsciously. "I feel sorry for you…really. Sorry to hear that, though."

"Oh it's okay, and thank you." I said. "The wedding is about to start. Are you gonna celebrate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am! I wanna see Haseo marry Shi—" he paused when he saw that I was angry, which I thought my expression was less conspicuous-"Oooh…now I know why!" he said as he chuckled.

This time, I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

He laughed once more. "Are you jealous of Shino because she's with Haseo?"

I stared at him suspiciously. "No, of course not!" I lied. "What makes you t-think I'm j-jealous?" I stuttered

He placed his index finger on his chin as he stared at me suspiciously. "…Oh, really?" he said in a sarcastic voice. He turned around, "Well in that case…hmm…" he paused as he tapped his chin with his index finger, "does that mean you don't care about Haseo anymore?"

That's when a certain feeling started to swept all over me. I don't know what kind of feeling it was, or even the meaning of it. Was it guilt? Jealousy? It might be both. Or maybe more than just guilt and jealousy? I don't know what it really bothered me; all I knew was that I was speechless and immobilized right after Kuhn said the words I rather live without. Of course I care about Haseo. Why would I come all this way to the church of Breg Epona if I didn't care about him? But…is it "care" the only feeling I show to Haseo? Wasn't there anything else I felt for Haseo? More than just…care? But I already knew that feeling that is deeper than "care"; I just don't want to say it in front of my beloved Haseo. That deep feeling…it's driving me crazy! I just HAD to say that word out loud, but is today the right time? Well, it doesn't hurt to say it out loud, right? Especially if it was meant for MY Haseo.

"I love you, Haseo…"I whispered so quietly it was barely audible. But I knew I just had to say it out loud, so Haseo will hear my plea. I had to be more honest than just whispering the words. I need to shout them out.

Kuhn raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, my hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. The sides of my lips twitched as I forced myself to say the words.

This time, Kuhn's eyes widened. "What? What did you say?" he asked with clear curiosity in his voice.

I clenched my fists harder. "I love Haseo." I said, but I knew it wasn't loud enough. I need not only Kuhn's attention, but also everybody's attention. So I tried to exhale deeply, and it worked. I glanced up at the sky. I closed my eyes, letting myself to feel the world around me as if it was heaven. Then, I let the words slip through my lips. "I LOVE HASEO!"

Right after I said the words, I felt like I was in heaven…

When I opened my eyes, I half-expected to see Kuhn in shock. But it surprised me to see Kuhn so…happy

He blinked twice before he realized his mouth was catching flies. An energetic smile was plastered on his face. "Seriously? That's—" he paused.

I closed my eyes again, letting Kuhn say something that might embarrass me for the rest of my life. But to my surprise, that words that came out of his mouth gave me the most useful advice I've ever heard, or so I thought. I swear I could feel the stares of all the people around me.

"That's great!" he shouted. The huge crowd stared at us like we were crazy.

A woman with a face and body of a cat stared at me intently. "Hey, I know you!" she exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at me. "You're from that Moon Tree guild, right?"

A girl in a red witch dress who was with the cat woman gasped. "Yeah! That's the lady who's always with Haseo! I knew her name once…"

Now everybody was spreading rumors. A male Harvest Cleric narrowed his eyes at me as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Are you sure? I don't think that's her. Isn't Shino the girl who's ALWAYS with Haseo?"

A male Edge Punisher slapped the back of the male Harvest Cleric's head. "No, you idiot! It's not Shino we're talking 'bout! Shino is Haseo's wife-to-be. We're talking about THAT girl." He said as he pointed his index finger at me.

Everybody stared at me like I'm the suspect. This is really driving me crazy!

I ran to the cathedral while covering my eyes so I wouldn't see the reactions of the many people in Breg Epona. Yet, there is no need for me to guess what their reactions are. I ran as fast as I could. I wouldn't even care if I have scratches and bruises from the accidental bumping from the people around me. I need to talk to Shino, to tell her to stop the wedding. That was not a want-a necessity, a need. But what for? Did she ever do something bad to me? Of course she did! She's about to marry MY Haseo, leaving me heartbroken just by thinking of Haseo marrying to another girl, especially to somebody who almost looks like me.

This time, it's personal.


End file.
